custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Keia
Keia is a Glatorian member of the Fire Tribe and a Toa of Fire. She was destined with Toa Powers by the Great Spirit Mata Nui two generations ago, and received the powers through her parents. Biography Early Life Keia was born to two Glatorian farmers in the town of Kapura's Rest two generations after the Restoration of Spherus Magna. She grew up under normal circumstances, learning from her parents how to work on the farm. She also met her friend Takaro at an early age and also took up the sport Kolhii as a pastime. Her passion later helped forge a team with her friends, Takaro and Arai. They called this team the Iron Wolves. Becoming a Toa After a Kolhii match, Keia was informed by the Turaga Krakua that she was one of the new Toa seeded by Mata Nui years ago. He then said that he was going to take her to the Great Temple in New Atero to train her with her fellow Toa. Initially, Keia was angered by this and refused to leave, but Takaro convinced her to leave. Upon arrival, Keia met her fellow Toa and began training. She received a special suit of armor from Artakha and chose a Kanohi Hau as her mask due to its legacy in the Matoran universe. Abilities and Traits Imbued with the powers of a Toa of Fire, Keia can control and create elemental fire using her elemental powers. She often uses these powers offensively to amplify normal combat forms, preferring fire-enhanced kicks and punches when in a fight. Keia is a very temperamental person. She is prone to outbursts of rage, especially when under pressure or forced out of her comfort zone. Further training in the use of her elemental powers only made these outbursts more destructive, as she often loses control of these powers in fits of rage. As a longtime Kolhii player, she also developed a love of the spotlight, and enjoys being the center of attention. She often will do things to attract (positive) attention to herself, and thus strives to be the best at what she does. Despite her negative traits, Keia is also fun-loving and empathetic, although she prefers to hide most of her emotions from others. She is very open with those she trusts, but can become angry if that trust is betrayed. Mask and Tools Keia wears a Kanohi Hau, Great Mask of Shielding, which can project a field of energy that can protect her from all attack save ambush. She also wields an elemental firestaff, a long quarterstaff through which she can channel her elemental powers. Set Information Keia was part of the Legacy Era's Spring Wave, and, like all her Toa, received two sets. The first was the standard edition canister set, which consisted of 85 pieces. The set featured a gear on her back, which could be turned to "swing" her staff. The set was priced at $15 USD. The other was the 175 piece collectors edition set, which included far more detailed parts and a display stand. Extra features included transparent parts, "elemental power" accessories, and a detailed story bio. This set was priced at $25 USD. Appearances *''Legacy of the Toa'' (First Appearance) Trivia *Keia was based on a Glatorian MOC Echo 1 made in early 2014, which was also a female Fire Tribe Glatorian that wielded a quarterstaff. *"Keia" roughly translates to "thief" in Maori, although the original name was derived from the word "Ai'a," which means "Legacy."